Before the Club
by K.Holtzman
Summary: Before the club, before the bikes and whiskey, they were just two little boys. Getting into all the mischief possible. A look into the lives of Filip 'Chibs' Telford and Alex 'Tig' Trager as kids. AU.
1. Snow

_****__******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights, characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX Studios. Only the story idea is mine, and I make no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. Unless you want to count the shits and giggles i get from doing it.**_

_**A/N: So who doesn't like childhood fun? When things were simpler? Simply a look into some weird universe where Tig and Chibs are little boys and best friends playing in the snow. Tig is about 3 years old, lives with his parents and until stated Chibs is some kinda nomadic 6 year old….or something. The series is so rough and serious, I needed some fluff.**_

_**Thanks to Evil Cosmis Triplets, who through conversation inspired me to do this. :)**_

_**Going to turn into a series. **_

**Prompt: Snow**

**Kid!fic**

**Warning: Slight mention of child abuse for like 2 seconds. Other than that total G, good clean fun.**

"Eh," Alex felt a light tug on his ear but shook it off. "Come on." Another tug, this one harder.

"Go 'way." He whined, a hand reaching up to swat the other boy's away from his ear.

"Aw, come on." He reaches out again, and yanks down on Alex's ear, trying to get the curly haired boy to look at him.

"Ow! S'op!" Alex kicks out at the boy in front if him, who just grabs his legs and holds them in place, Alex struggling against his grip.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothun' go 'way."

"Its not nothun', what 'appened to yer face?" Alex flicked his gaze up a moment, staring Filip right in the eye before shaking his head, his hand ghosting the swollen side of his jaw. "They did this didn't they?"

"Fo'get it, its no big deal." Alex replied, flinching away from the hand Filip had tracing the cut on his forehead. Filip frowned, watching Alex's downcast eyes. But a grin spread across his face again as he remembers why he came here.

"Come on." He pulls on Alex's ears again and the boy glares at him, his blue eyes dark. "I gots something ta show ya." He holds his hand out to Tig and the boy watches him warily before slipping his hand in the other boy's and allowing himself to be dragged out the room.

Filip pulled on Alex's arm lightly, stopping him as he came to the stairs. He squatted below the top of the banister, pulling Alex down with him. He peered through the bars at the sleeping figure in the armchair, snores echoing off the walls. Filip's eyes narrowed in anger, he hated the man in the chair with all his heart, if it wasn't for Alex who put his hand hesitantly on the boy's shoulder, Filip probably would have attacked the man.

Filip let his anger go and turned to Alex, placing a finger in front of his mouth. He grabbed Alex's hand and they descended the stairs quickly and quietly stopping at the bottom for a moment. Filip glanced back at Alex, the boy's eyes had a hint of mischief.  
They moved across the house to the back door and Filip made Alex stop before they left the house. "'ere put dis on." Alex gave him a wary look.

"Why?"

"Cause I want ta surprise ya, jus' put it on." Alex stood still as Filip wrapped a blindfold over his eyes, his hands twitching nervously as he reached a finger up to push the fabric up only to have Filip slap his hand away. "Stay 'ere." Filip whispered.

A moment later he came back with a jacket for him and Alex and helped the younger boy put his on. "I can do it m'self."

"Aw shut it." Chibs grinned, pulling on Alex's ear again. He grabbed Alex's hand and led him outside. It was cold out, much colder than usual as they were entering the late winter months. Filip grinned as he turned back to Alex, removing the blindfold slowly. "Surprise!" he grinned.

Alex's mouth dropped open, there was white stuff everywhere. Falling from the sky and landing on him but when he tried to touch the white stuff it disappeared. He watched them float down into Filip's long hair, the boy grinning with sparkling eyes. "Wha is dis stuff?" He reached up a hand trying to catch the falling stuff, he yanked back his hand with thought success, opening it to find it empty, and a small drop of water in his hand.

"It's called snow." Filip grinned, he pulled on one of Alex's curls, snow coming off and clumping together on his gloved hand. He held it out to Alex, his blue eyes glowing with wonder.

"Sno'..." He repeated quietly, touching the white on Filip's glove. "No! Wha did I do?" Alex cried when the snow disappeared under his touch, his face was drawn into a frown and his eyes were wide and scared, you'd think he just watched some horror movie.

Filip laughed at Alex's horrified face, catching a few more flakes on his glove. "'Dese are called snowflakes, they melt when ya touch 'em. Cause they're cold and yer hand is warm. So they dis'pear." Filip took off a glove and gave it to Alex. "Watch. I show ya how ta catch 'em." He glanced back to make sure Alex was watching and then held his hand up, stretching up towards the sky like that would make him reach more flakes. He then grabbed a strand of his hair, the snowflakes attaching to his glove. "See? Ya can catch 'em wif the glove."

Alex watched Filip intently, his pale blue eyes memorizing every move he made. "You try." Filip gave him a smile and Tig grinned back, he mimicked Filip's moves exactly, standing on the tips of his toes and almost falling over. He marveled at the little white crystals on his gloved hand like they were the most extraordinary thing. "You can catch 'em in your mouf too." Filip demonstrated by opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, the white flakes resting on his tongue for a moment before disintegrating.

Tig laughed and scooped up snow from the ground, an idea entering his head. He packed the snow tightly into a ball, patting it on all sides. He glanced at Filip who was staring straight up at the sky. He waited until Filip closed his mouth and looked straight at him before launching the tightly packed snowball. It hit Filip square in the face and the boy fell back on his rear, snow clumps falling off his skin.

Filip's brown eyes glared at Alex, and the boy almost thought Filip's was mad at him until his face split in a grin. Filip stood up, shaking out his long hair like a dog does its fur. Snow flew everywhere making Alex start to giggle.

While Alex was distracted, Filip made his own snowballs, one in each hand. He ran up to Alex and smashed the snow onto each side of the younger boys head. Alex eyes going wide at the cold as it fell into his shirt, and froze against his skin. He began to jump around like a monkey, shaking out his clothes, Filip doubled over with laughter.  
Alex narrowed his eyes, vengeance already taking form in his mind. He gathered up more snow from the ground, making more than one ball at a time with it. He stood there loaded with snowballs, some falling from his arms.

Filip looked up, a smile on his face as he looked at the little boy, barely visible over the mountain of snowballs. That's when one ball flew by his ear. Filip turned on his heels and ran, giggles slipping from his mouth. Alex stumbled after him throwing some more snow and dropping just as many.

Eventually the flow of snow slowed and Filip popped up from a snow bank, one that he deemed the perfect place to set up a fort.

He launched a snowball at Alex the little boy easily knocked off his feet. He sat up, brow creased in confusion as Filip began to launch snow at him. The ice spheres crashing down around him making him yank his feet out the way. He scrambled back looking for somewhere to take cover as more snowballs targeted him, seemingly following him everywhere he went. One hit the side of his wave, a wave of cold making his ears freeze. Filip came from behind the protection of the snow bank, slowly approaching Alex's dazed form as he shook the snow off.

Alex turned to see Filip approaching him, a snowball ready in hand. He pulled his arm back winding up for a throw, Alex ran trying to zigzag to safety. He should've known he'd never escape. He ran up a hill, sliding down occasionally as the snow crumbled beneath his weight, Filip pelting his backside.

Alex suddenly fell face first into the snow with a yelp, mouth filling with shaved ice, Filip's weight on his back. He couldn't see or hear but he struggled beneath Filip, the longer the older boy sat on him the farther into the snow he was pushed.

Finally Filip got up, the laughter in his throat at the way Alex yelped dying down. As soon as he was free Alex took off and Filip tried to catch him but missed, Alex

disappearing over the hill. A few moments later Filip heard a scream, a small frightened one that shut his mouth immediately. "Alex?" He called uncertainly, the younger boy was gone, and Filip couldn't see any sign of him from his place at the top of the hill. "Alex this isn't funny." He was seriously hoping it was a joke, but the longer the silence continued the more he was afraid.

"Alex? Where are ya?" He heard a muffled cry this time. His head swiveled in the direction and he saw a small pale hand sticking out of the ground, white fingers clawing at soft snow. He rushed over., falling to his knees and digging at the snow with his hands, he grabbed Alex's showing hand and pulled, and scooching his feet back. First came raven curls, then Alex's head- gasping for breath, with a few more pulls Filip wrapped his arms around the shaking smaller boy and yanked him fully out of the hole.

"Jeezes Alex! Ya a'ight?"

Alex nodded his head, teeth chattering. "C-c-c-cold." Alex rubbed his hands up and down his arms, bringing all limbs in. Filip laughed.

"How'd ya get stuck in dere?"

"Dunno, its li-like wicksand." Filip giggled again, Alex glaring at him.

"You mean quicksand."

"Whaever." He pulled away from Filip standing up, shaking off the snow, hands stuffed under his arms. His liquid eyes darted around, watching the falling snowflakes.

"Come on, lets go inside. Before we freeze." Alex stiffly nodded, still shaking.

Filip came up behind Alex and yanked down on his ears, the younger boy jumping and whipping around. "S'op it!" Hands flailing out at Filip.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate?" Filip asked, giving Alex's ears another tug.  
Alex narrowed his eyes, but his face split in a grin, nodding enthusiastically, "Kay."

_**A/N: Reviews are welcome and needed.**_


	2. Bunny

_******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights, characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX Studios. Only the story idea is mine, and I make no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. Unless you want to count the shits and giggles i get from doing it.**_

_**A/N: The boys are back. : I saw a bunny the other day that looked like Tig (I swear curly raven colored fur and bright blue eyes) so i will thank that bunny and Evil Cosmic Triplets for support/beta'ing/dealing with my crazy imagination. **  
_

**Warnings: So maybe a tad dark, I dunno your choice. Really no warnings for anything though except maybe a bit of foul language toward a kid from a mean shop owner guy. Really it's for everyone. Pointless/Useless reviews (ergo offering no support or criticism) will be devoured by Alasdair Coineanach!  
**

The rabbit flattened its ears at his touch, its muscles bunching together in preparation; getting ready to flee if need be. Shaky fingers brushed over the silky charcoal and alabaster fur, the small hairs dampening with droplets of sweat. The rabbit didn't run away, though it did shrink back, pressing its small body against the wall. Such a fearful action drew a whine from the small boy, whose thin line of mouth was pulled down into a frown.

"I'm not gonna 'urt you," he whispered quietly, fingers stretching to reach the rabbit again.

In return, the animal merely sniffed his fingers, and hopped a little ways away. The little boy's lips formed a pout, and he drew his fingers back from the small case. Crouching down to be eye level with the rabbit, he pressed his face up against the glass.

"What are you doing here?"

Alex spun around, azure globes growing wide. Every fiber of his body screamed at him to run away at the angry voice.

"I said what are you doing here brat? I told you to get out the last time and never come back! So explain to me why your sorry ass is back here again." The question wasn't even a question, Alex knew that, but he still felt the need to answer- some inbred urge to try and please every adult, show that he wasn't some stupid kid.

"I was jus' pettin' da bunny."

"I don't give a damn what you were doing, you hurt that rabbit and I will skin you alive." The old, greased up bruiser of a shop owner stepped up against the much smaller boy. Each small move was a threat. The kid backed up in response. "Now GET. OUT."

Alex spun around, taking off as the shop owner yelled curses at his back.

He flew down the street, dodging cars and people, never slowing down until he was well away. That shop owner was nuts, an old Mafioso, and Alex knew the price of not listening. He'd been warned away before, but he couldn't help returning.

It was the only place in town that had animals- balls of fur and good nature that practically exploded in joy at a mere pat of the head. It made Alex grin every time, made him forget things he wished would leave him. They understood him - the kitties and pups, weasels and bunnies, even the fish - they understood what he wanted, and they loved him.

He trudged into the alley, sadness weighing his steps. Head in his hands, Alex finally slumped against the walls as tears glazed his eyes. He didn't understand why everyone hated him, it was just a rabbit, and he was just getting away- escaping. Yet everyone wouldn't let him disappear, they chased him away from everywhere. He was alone, unwanted, and not even allowed to pet a bunny.

xxxxxxx

Filip drifted down the sidewalk, head in the clouds, a whistled tune floating off his lips. He had stopped by Alex's house before, finding no one there but a passed out drunk. Filip wondered where the boy could have gone off to. There weren't too many places around that were kid friendly, much less Alex friendly.

That was the one thing Filip hated about this place, just hated. People were too judgmental, Alex's parents were jerks therefore, so was their kid. Even if the exact opposite was true. Such unwarranted hatred for a small child really wasn't good, it messed you up in the head. Filip knew that from experience, he was lucky that no one ever really noticed him. His family didn't have a reputation here yet, and they were gone so often, leaving him to his own devices, it didn't really matter what he did- there was no one to complain to.

Filip stopped in front of the local pet store. The bell rang, signifying the door, and he saw a black silhouette dash out and down the street. The shop owner, angry fists pumping the air, was only a second behind. Filip already knew what had happened, he couldn't help but shake his head. _That boy..._

He wasn't sure why he always thought of Alex as a boy, but the kid was like his little brother- blood related or not- and he had a desire to protect the kid. It would work a lot better if Alex would actually listen to him once in awhile.

Filip jogged after him, catching up when Alex stopped in a small alley. The boy crumpled in on himself. Filip approached slowly, keeping his steps soft and light. He didn't want to spook the kid.

Filip was surprised when Alex's indigo eyes narrowed in on him. They were cold and still. The tears Filip thought would be there were dry.

"Ya alright?" Filip kneeled in front of Alex, there was a harsh look on Alex's face, a seriousness that a kid shouldn't have, shouldn't need.

"Fine."

Filip sighed, the word 'fine' meant many things- hurt, lost, falling apart, ready to give up- but it never meant 'fine'.

"I thought I told ya to stay out the store."

"I did."

"Liar." Filip tugged on Alex's ear, a small habit he'd never give up.

"S'op it. I ain't lyin'."

"Alex. I jus saw ya come out the place. You know ol' man Carmine don' like kids, much less you."

"Yeah well he's a...a, a jerk!"

"True. And yer daf."

"Daf? Whas that mean?"

Filip shook his head. "Don' worry bout it. So why were ya in this time?"

"Da bunnies. Didn' wanna be home, so I left. I jus wanted to pet one." Alex pouted. His eyes stared at the wall opposite him. "But that jerk, he wouldna let me."

Filip nodded and stood, walking back out of the alley, Alex stared at him in disbelief before trailing after him. "Where ya goin'?"

"To get somethin'. Go home, I'll see ya later."

Alex sat on the back stoop, his hands fidgety. He was bored, so very bored. It'd been at least an hour since Filip ordered him home, and the entire time he had just sat there, wondering what the older boy could possibly be doing.

Filip always confused him. The older boy was always there when he needed him, always hovering nearby like he didn't have his own life to attend to. Alex often wondered where his family was, why Filip never seemed to have anyone bossing him around.

_It must be nice_, Alex thought, no parents, no rules.

At this point he was tired of waiting; he was going to go back to the store, even if he was 'skinned alive' as a result. Alex wasn't even out of the yard when he almost ran into Filip. The older boy was carrying a large box.

"Jeez boy, where ya goin'? Thought I told ya to stay 'ere."

"I was..."

"Goin' back to see the animals? Yeah I figured. Sorry it took so long." Filip set the box down on the porch, and took off the blanket that was covering it.

Alex stood behind him, trying to peek around Filip's shoulders to see what was in the box. Child curiosity was getting the better of him as he shifted from foot to foot and huffed with impatience.

Filip grinned as he turned around. There was something small in his hands. Alex stared curiously. Filip's hands were _moving- _or whatever was inside them was. Filip opened his hands and Alex's jaw dropped. The little bundle of fur in Filip's hand was absolutely stunning to the young boy.

"Bunny!"

"His name's Alasdair Coineanach."

"Alloostar cun...yin..." Alex drawled uncertainly, the name felt strange on his lips, and had his tongue tied.

"Jus call 'im, Junior." Filip chuckled.

"Juner." Alex nodded, even as his hands ran over the rabbit's fur. "He's so soft."  
"Yeah, 'ere take 'im."

"Wha?"

"Take 'im."

Alex shook his head, fervently. Filip sighed and shoved the rabbit into the younger boy's hands. "Take 'im. And don't drop 'im."

Filip turned around and started messing with the box he'd brought. It was an old fish tank that he had washed out and had placed chicken wire across the top. He placed some torn up newspaper scraps at the bottom of the cage, setting up a cozy, albeit cheap, home for the new pet.

"Whas that?" Alex asked he didn't seem to be paying Filip much attention; he was too preoccupied with the rabbit in his hands who seemed content to just sit there and observe its new surroundings.

"It's the cage for the rabbit; ya have to put 'im in something."

"Haf to? Why can't he can stay out and run around, I don' wanna lock him up." Alex whined, sparing a worried glance towards Filip.

"Well it's ta keep 'im safe, you let him out when ya want ta play. Keep 'im in when you're sleeping or whatever."

"Oh." Alex put the rabbit inside the cage with such gracefulness that Filip was a little shocked; the small boy was usually all rough-and-tumble.

"Remember ta feed 'im okay? Carrots, lettuce, twigs, leaves, grass, and plenty of water."

"Wait. I thought Juner was yours why am I-"

"Nah, Junior is yours Alex, I got 'im for you. Now take care of 'im."

"Really?" Alex was stunned, a pet all his. He was never allowed to have a pet- ever. His parents always said he'd kill it or something, that he wasn't responsible. But now he had a bunny.

Filip nodded and laughed as Alex looked between him and Junior like they were ghosts.

"Wow, all mine. Ya hear tha' Juner, you and me, gonna be best friends."

Junior seemed to like this idea; he reared back on his hind legs, looking like a giant curly, black poofball with his white paws pressed against the glass and his electric blue eyes twinkling. Alex shared a similar expression and Filip was glad he'd picked the right rabbit from the store before taking off. He wondered how long it would be before old man Carmine noticed that a rabbit was missing.

Filip grinned at the thought. Somehow, happiness for the miserable Alex, a good home for an animal, and stealing a bunny from a pet store right from underneath the owner's nose, was a small victory over the mean, old grouch.

_**Alasdair Coineanach is just Alex Rabbit in Scots Gaelic- roughly, or so the internet told me (if you know otherwise please inform me through a review or PM) - and that's why the bunny is then called Junior, cause he looks like Alex in Bunny form.**_

_**Plus if you actually speak Scots Gaelic- totally PM me, I wanna learn the language, maybe you can help.**_

_**Reviews make me grin!**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
